TAO ZI ! LETS MAKING THIS & THAT
by sirayuki gia
Summary: "Baiklah TaoZi, aku tidak main-main lagi. Lets making love.." FF KRISTAO/TAORIS/BL/Shounen Ai/Yaoi/fluff-romance-comedy/oneshoot-END


**TAO ZI ! LETS MAKING THIS & THAT**

**Cast:**

Wu YiFan-KRIS

Huang Zi Tao

**Genre:**

comedy romance/school life

**Rating:**

PG-17+

**Length:**

1Shoot

.

.

**storyline giaoneesan**

.

.

Huang Zi Tao, pemuda kelahiran Qingdao itu tampak melirikkan kedua matanya yang seperti mata panda dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya kesegala arah. Berulang kali ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk memantau situasi yang mungkin sangat membahayakan baginya.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, tidak lama lagi orang itu pasti akan datang ke kelasnya lalu mengurungnya di dalam kelas sampai dua jam lamanya hanya untuk saling bertatapan mata langsung dengannya. Tao sudah sangat hafal dengan kejadian itu semenjak pertemuanya dengan salah satu seniornya yang sangat popular di sekolah EXOtic International High School.

Kejadian itu tepatnya berlangsung dua minggu yang lalu saat Tao tidak sengaja berlarian di koridor sekolahnya tanpa melihat arah, hingga tubuhnya terjatuh sampai menimpa salah satu murid senior yang sangat terkenal bernama Wu YiFan atau kerap dipanggil Kris Wu. Anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan tatapan tajam serta rambut pirangnya. Sosok yang digilai hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah EXOtic.

Tao masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Kris waktu itu hingga membuat otaknya menjadi blank.

"Mulai detik ini kau adalah milik seorang Kris Wu."

Tao mendengus keras jika ingat hal itu. Apanya yang menjadi milik laki-laki itu? benar-benar hal bodoh. Tubuh Tao ya miliknya sendiri bukan milik siapa-siapa.

'Orang itu sudah pulang belum ya?' tanyanya bermonolog sambil kembali melihat suasana di sekitar kelasnya.

Merasa aman, Tao akhirnya memilih keluar dari persembunyiannya di bawah meja guru didepan kelas. Memeriksa jam tangan digital yang melingkari lengannya, ia mendesah. Hari sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, berarti ia sudah bersembunyi di dalam kelas hampir tiga jam lamanya.

Setelah membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel pada seragam sekolahnya, pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu berjalan mendekati pintu kelas yang tertutup. Namun mata pandanya terbelalak seketika begitu menyadari sesuatu, bahwa pintu kelas telah terkunci.

"Mama! Bagaimana ini Tao tidak bisa pulang." pekiknya panik sambil terus menarik handle pintu kelas. Semuanya gara-gara pemuda benama Kris itu, Tao jadi terjebak kan di dalam kelas. Lalu siapa yang akan menolongnya sekarang? jerit Tao dalam hati.

Tao masih mencoba membuka pintu sampai pergerakannya berhenti saat kedua telinganya menangkap suara bass yang begitu kental dalam indra pendengarnya. "Kau masih menungguku BaoBei?"

Deg

Tao menelan susah payah air liurnya. Ini sungguh tidak baik, bagaimana bisa orang itu ada disini? sejak kapan? Bukankah dari tadi Tao tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari pintu kelas sedetikpun. Tao bahkan berani bertaruh demi semua koleksi tas Gucci dan Mr Panda kalau ia tidak melihat Kris masuk kedalam kelas.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tangan pemuda panda itu semakin bergetar, bahkan peluh dingin sudah membanjir di pelipisnya ketika suara derap langkah kaki mulai mendekatinya.

Grep

"TaoZi…" bisikan itu merambat dengan cepat menyusuri lubang telinga Tao membuatnya bergidik sekaligus geli bersamaan.

Wussh

"Ahh.." Tao langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri begitu desahan lolos dari bibir curvinya. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan Kris yang begitu erat di pingganganya.

Tao menutup rapat-rapat kedua haselnya begitu merasakan jemari nakal Kris yang tengah menelusup kedalam kemeja sekolahnya lalu mengelus lembut perut ratanya. Tao bahkan mengumpat dalam hati begitu menyadari kecerobohannya yang tidak pernah memasukkan seragam sekolahnya, hingga membuat Kris leluasa menerobos masuk dan menjelajahi tubuh depannya.

Ini gila! Benar-benar gila. Kalau saja ada tongkat wushunya, sudah ia habisi laki-laki yang telah lancang ini. Tapi masalahnya, Tao tidak bisa berkutik saat melihat keadaannya yang terhimpit tubuh Kris hingga dadanya menempel pada daun pintu.

Hell down!

Jangan-jangan yang mengunci pintu kelas adalah Kris? Tidak salah lagi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkan orang ini? Kenal saja baru dua bulan yang lalu, bertemu juga baru beberapa kali, tepatnya setiap hari sabtu yang kebetulan Kris tidak ada latihan basket.

Bruk

Pipi Tao membetur daun pintu saat kris merapatkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Tao semakin tersudut.

"Baby Tao, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan This and That sekarang? Mata pandamu membuat sesuatu jadi terbangun." Bisik Kris tepat di gendang telinga Tao. "Hah? Pe-permainan apa itu _ge_? baru dengar ada yang begitu." Tao mencoba berucap meskipun sedikit susah karena wajahnya yang merepet pada pintu.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari seringai yang dilontarkan seorang Wu Yifan ketika mangsanya benar-benar sangat polos luar biasa. "Kau tidak tau baby Tao?"

Tao yang memang merasa tidak mengerti hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut, tidak menyadari alarm yang sudah hampir berdering nyaring tanda bahaya.

"Bagaimana jika kuajari sekarang?" tanya Kris dengan tangannya yang sudah mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Tao. Sementara pemuda panda itu belum juga menyadari perbuatan Kris tetapi sibuk memikirkan apa itu permainan 'THIS AND THAT'.

Seet

Brukk

Belum sempat memikirkan sampai jauh, Tao tersentak begitu Kris menarik tubuhnya dari sandaran pintu hingga punggung Tao terdorong dan berbaring terlentang di atas meja guru membuat vas bunga dari kayu yang menjadi penghias meja itu jatuh ke lantai.

"K-kau m-au apa WuFan _ge_ …?" tanya Tao takut-takut begitu melihat kilat aneh yang terpancar dari mata seniornya itu.

Mata Tao langsung melebar sempurna begitu melihat baju seragamnya yang sudah berantakan dengan semua kancingnya yang terlepas sehingga mengekspos perut hingga dadanya. Tao menelan salivanya saat melihat Kris tersenyum misterius.

"Kau mau apmmmpphhhh.. hmpptmmph…"

Tao meronta, Kris tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman brutal.

"Lepmmpphhpassssckmmmmphh…"

Kris tidak mempedulikan ucapan tidak jelas Tao, ia lebih memilih menikmati bibir yang sejak awal membuatnya terobsesi itu. Kris memang sudah menaruh hati saat pertama kali melihat pemuda dari Qingdao ini. Mungkin Tao tidak menyadari ketika masa orientasi dulu, ada seorang seniornya yang selalu melihatnya diam-diam, memperhatikannya dari jauh, selalu tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Tao.

Tapi keadaan tidak pernah mendukung. Si imut Panda tidak pernah sendirian dimanapun ia berada, selalu ada yang mengelilinginya, apalagi temannya yang berasal dari Korea itu, namja yang membuat Kris kadang sampai naik darah karena cemburu, namja bernama Kim Jongin itu. Belum lagi temannya yang lain yang Kris ketahui bernama Luhan, Chanyol, atau pemuda sok romantis bernama Sehun. Tetapi sekarang baby pandanya sedang sendirian, ini kesempatan yang sangat baik.

Hah

Hah

Tao mangambil oksigen dengan rakus begitu Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas _ge_?" seru Tao dengan mata sayunya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya tidak peduli. Namun ia menyeringai sesudahnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kita akan melakukan this and that sekarang juga. Mana mungkin aku membuatmu mati dengan alasan konyol seperti itu."

Tao mendelik lalu membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibir curvinya.

"Baiklah TaoZi, aku tidak main-main lagi. Lets making love.."

Tunggu

'Making Love?' kalau kata itu jelas Tao sangat tau dan mengerti artinya.

Sreet

Tao menatap horor kearah selatan tubuhnya. Kris baru saja membuka zipper celana sekolahnya. Hey! Ini benar-benar gila sekarang. Tao menggigit bibirnya.

Duaggh!

Awww!

"Yah TaoZi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Kris sambil berjongkok memegangi benda pusakanya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"S-senior Yifan, m-maksudku WuFan _ge_.. maafff…!Kau tidak apa-apa khan?" ucap Tao dengan polos lalu bangkit dari berbaringnya di atas meja dan menatap Kris penuh rasa bersalah.

"A-aku tidak jadi main itu WuFan _ge_. Good bye senior! Hyaaaa mama Tao tidak mau bermain this and that!" pekiknya lalu melompat keatas meja salah satu siswa, membuka kaca jendelanya kemudian melompat keluar meninggalkan Kris yang meringis menahan ngilu pada membernya yang baru saja di celakai Tao.

"Awas kau baby panda, lihat saja aku tidak akan menyerah!" sumpah Kris dalam diam.

.

.

.

Hah

"Kau kenapa TaoZi? Pagi-pagi sudah lemas seperti itu? bukankah hari ini kita akan berkunjung kerumah teman mama? Kau harus bersemangat." Nyonya Huang menggeleng melihat putranya yang imut itu tidak mengacuhkan ucapannya dan lebih memilih melahap sepotong _cake sourberry_ miliknya kemudian menyeruput teh manisnya.

"Mama, Tao tidak ikut yah? Hari minggu ini Tao ingin tidur panjang, ya maaa…" mohon Tao dengan panda eyesnya membuat nyonya Huang mendelik galak.

"Tidak bisa baby, mama sudah memutuskan kau tidak akan tinggal dirumah sendirian selama mama dan papa pergi ke Canada hari ini. Kau akan tinggal di rumah teman dekat mama itu. tidak ada penolakan!"

Tao mencoba mencari alasan lain. "Jangan mencari alasan TaoZi, lagi pula teman mama itu punya anak yang sangat pandai pelajaran matematika, siapa tau dia bisa mengajarimu yang selalu dapat nilai dua di pelajaran itu."

"Tapi ma…"

"Tidak! Bersiaplah, karena satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat. Siapkan semua keperluanmu yang kau butuhkan selama tinggal dirumah teman mama nanti." Ujar nyonya Huang dengan senyumnya membuat Tao memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Tao Zi…" tegas nyonya Huang sambil mendeatglare putranya.

Melihat tatapan tajam ibunya, mau tidak mau Tao harus mengikuti kemauan ibunya itu. "Iya mama…" ujarnya lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Rumah yang besar bahkan sangat megah. Bagaimana kalau Tao menjadi seorang pembantu di rumah ini? Pasti ia akan pingsan seketika. Lihat saja lantai pertama yang di kelilingi empat pilar tinggi yang menopang dan berdiri kokoh seperti penjaga rumah itu, belum halamannya juga sangat luas dan dipenuhi berbagai macam tanaman. Pasti kalau musim gugur, daunnya akan rontok dan sungguh akan melelahkan jika harus menyapu halaman seluas itu.

"TaoZi baby… kau melamunkan apa sayang?" tanya nyonya Huang lalu menggeret putranya yang sedari tadi terlihat melamun sambil membawa sebuah tas ransel dengan gantungan kunci panda serta kedua tangannya yang menenteng masing-masing tas berukuran sedang.

"Eoh,, Tidak ada. Tao hanya sedikit berfikir. Memangnya teman mama itu siapa? Orang hebat ya Ma? Pasti orang yang kaya raya. Rumahnya saja semegah ini." ujar Tao penuh rasa kagum.

Tok

Tok

Nyonya Huang tersenyum, ia kembali melihat putranya setelah mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu Ek yang terlihat elegan desainnya itu.

"Mereka memang keluarga terpandang, jadi TaoZi jangan membuat mama malu nanti. Kau harus patuh pada Tuan dan nyonya Wu. Mengerti." Tao mengangguk mendengar pesan ibunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh,sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tunggu, sepertinya nama marga itu tidak asing baginya. Wu? Tao pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana ya? Pemuda panda itu menatap lantai sambil mengingat-ingat dimana kira-kira ia mendengar nama itu. seperti nama seniornya saja WuFan. Jangan-jangan rumah ini….

Kriett

"Selamat siang. Oh bibi Huang. Silakan masuk, mama sudah menunggu di dalam."

Deg

Tao menelan salivanya masih dengan menunduk. Suara yang baru saja berdengung itu, Tao tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun, ia bisa menebak dengan benar kalau suara itu benar-benar milik seorang Wu YiFan seniornya yang aneh di sekolah EXOtic.

Argghh! Bagaimana ini?

Bayang-bayang saat Tao menendang benda pusaka milik seniornya kembali berkelebat dalam pikiran Tao, membuat wajahnya menjadi suram dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Oh, hallo TaoZi. Kau juga ikut rupanya. Selamat datang di kediaman Wu." Ucap Kris sambil menyeringai.

'selamat datang di rumah iblis lebih tepatnya.' batin Tao menggeleng.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Baguslah kalau begitu. Tao Zi ayo masuk sayang, mama akan memperkenalkanmu dengan anggota keluarga Wu yang lain." Nyonya Huang menarik tubuh Tao memasuki rumah kediaman Wu. Sementara Kris mengambil kedua tas yang dibawa Tao.

Pemuda panda itu hanya pasrah saja. Paling tidak ia harus mencari sebuah tongkat nanti untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya seniornya itu mengajaknya bermain this and that yang kemarin sempat gagal itu.

**.**

**Tao Zi! Lets Making This & That**

**gia **

**.**

Tao menatap nanar kepergian mamanya. Nyonya Huang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Tao bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Kris merangkul pundaknya, lalu membawanya kembali masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Wu.

"Mama, Kris dan Tao ke kamar yah, kami mau tidur siang." Ucap Kris pada ibunya kemudian manarik Tao menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Begitu sampai di kamar milik Kris, pemuda tinggi itu langsung menguncinya. Ia semakin menyeringai lebar saat menyadari Tao masih terlihat bingung sepertinya.

Bruk

Kris mendorong tubuh Tao sampai membentur atas kasur. Lalu menindihnya sehingga tubuh Tao terperangkap dibawah Kris.

"Kau mau apa WuFan _ge_?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya membuat Kris semakin gemas dengan si panda ini. "Aku bosan kalau kau mengajakku bermain tatap mata seperti minggu lalu. Aku juga tidak mau bermain this and that atau making love itu." ujar Tao sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris menarik sudut garis matanya heran. " Maksudmu? kau tidak lupa khan dengan kesalahan fatal yang kau buat kemarin? Milikku masih sakit gara-gara kau tendang kemarin TaoZi." Ucap Kris tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada mata berhias lingkaran hitam seperti panda milik Tao.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Jadi sudah selesai." Tao membela dirinya dengan balas menatap Kris tajam yang benar-benar tidak mempan untuk pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau harus dihukum TaoZi."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka mendengar kata hukuman yang baru saja dilontarkan Kris.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bersembunyi di bawah meja saat jadwal pertemuan kita kemarin? Kau tidak lupa bukan, kalau hari sabtu adalah acara rutin antara Huang Zi Tao dan Wu YiFan untuk bertemu?" tanya Kris retoris semakin menyudutkan Tao.

Kris menatap Tao yang sepertinya tampak berfikir. "Itu karena aku bosan dengan permainan tatap mata yang WuFan _ge_ lakukan. Permainan itu sangat tidak menarik, membuat mataku berair saja." Keluhnya sembari mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Kris tersenyum mendengar alasan Tao. Siapa yang tidak bosan jika hanya saling bertatapan mata selama dua jam penuh tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Itu karena aku menyukai matamu TaoZi. Lihat, di bawahnya ada lingkaran hitam yang sangat manis. Benar-benar mirip panda yang luchu."

"Lalu sekarang kita mau bermain apa _ge_?" tanya Tao tanpa mengacuhkan elusan jemari Kris di bawah kantung matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau this and that yang kemarin sempat tertunda?" Tao langsung mendelik begitu Kris selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak mau." Tolaknya mentah-mentah. Kris mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap heran Tao. "Kenapa" tanyanya lalu mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Tao dan menguncinya di atas kepala.

"I-itu sama saja dengan making love kan _ge_?"

"Hnn?"

"Iya, kata mama making love itu permainan untuk orang yang sudah menikah. Tao belum boleh bermain itu. kalau sampai mama tau, bisa-bisa Tao tidak boleh makan cake lagi, mama juga bilang akan mencincang Tao. Kata mama permainan itu menakutkan dan menyakitkan." Jelas tao dengan sungguh-sungguh yang justru membuat Kris hampir saja tersedak menahan tawanya. Sebenarnya Tao ini umur berapa sih? Apa Tao juga belum pernah mimpi basah? Kris kira alasan Tao tidak mau melakukan making this & that karena pemuda panda itu sudah tau arti sebenarnya permainan itu. Ternyata oh ternyata… Tidak salah Kris menyukai Tao, selain manis dan polos pemuda panda ini juga sangat menggemaskan.

"Kata siapa making love itu mengerikan? Itu adalah permainan yang sangat nikmat. Berani bertaruh?" tantang Kris dengan seringai mesumnya yang tidak disadari Tao sama sekali. "Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kalau mama tau nanti? Bisa-bisa Tao digantung mama hidup-hidup." Sekali lagi Tao mengelak dengan alasan itu membuat Kris berdecak sembari memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ayolah Tao. Aku tidak akan bilang pada bibi Huang, kau juga diam saja. Jangan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Ini rahasia kita berdua. Bagaimana?" Kris memperhatikan Tao yang masih tampak berfikir.

"TapimmphhhckkWuFammhphgeehh…"

Merasa tidak sabar menunggu jawaban si panda, akhirnya Kris langsung bertindak dengan melumat bibir manis Tao. Memanggutnya bergantian sampai tidak memberikan Tao kesempatan untuk mengoceh lagi. Manis dan lembut, bibir Tao benar-benar sangat nikmat membuat Kris tidak rela melepasnya lagi.

Namun lama-lama, Kris merasa jengah saat Tao tidak mau membuka mulutnya bahkan saat Kris sudah menyodokkan lidahnya meminta akses masuk kedalam goa hangat itu. Tidak tahan lagi akhirnya jemari Kris yang mencengkram tangan Tao berpindah masuk menyelinap di balik kaos yang dipakai pemuda panda itu.

Arkkhh

Tao memekik saat nipplenya dicubit begitu keras oleh tangan Kris.

Gottca!

Dengan semangat kris melesakkan daging tidak bertulang miliknya kedalam mulut Tao dan langsung mengabsen isinya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Membuat saliva Tao menetes dan menjalar keluar sampai dagunya.

Tidak berhenti disitu, Kris meluaskan jajahannya dengan meraba-raba tubuh atas Tao membuat pemuda itu mengelijang dalam ciumannya. Berulang kali pucuk dadanya diremas dan dicubit serta di pelintir Kris. Semantara lidahnya tidak berhenti dihisap Kris seolah-olah semua rasa ingin disesapnya tanpa sisa.

Bugh

Tao meronta dan memukul dada Kris berulang kali, nafasnya semain pendek dan tersendat. Ia butuh oksigen secepatnya. Merasa tidak rela, tapi akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kris melepasakan bibir Tao dari lumatannya. Ia menatap wajah TaoZi-nya yang sudah merah padam dengan mata sayu yang tengah terpejam serta nafas yang memburu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menggairahkan. Kris berinisiatif jika inilah saat yang tepat untuk menarik kaos yang dipakai Tao. Benar saja, Tao sama sekali tidak protes saat Kris melepas kaosnya hingga membuatnya separuh naked. Pemuda manis itu masih linglung sambil memejamkan kedua mata pandanya.

"Bagaimana BaoBei? Ini permainan awal this and that. Ah, dari pada gagal lagi, bagaimana kalau kita langsung pada bagian intinya?" Tao mengangguk begitu saja tanpa berfikir sedikitpun. Ia masih terlalu bingung dan sibuk menghirup udara segar sehabis berciuman panas. Kris menyeringai dan bersorak, dengan semangat penuh laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menurunkan posisinya hingga berjongkok diantara kedua paha Tao.

Dalam sekali sentakan, celena beserta underwear Tao merosot hingga sampai pada kedua lututnya. Kris menelan salivanya, ia menatap penuh gairah pemandangan dihadapannya.

Ahhh…

Desah Tao saat merasakan miliknya terasa hangat tiba-tiba. Ia membuka kedua haselnya lalu melirik kearah bawah tubuhnya. Tao mengerjap bingung.

"WuFan gehh… kau sedang apahhh di sanah ahhh…" Kris yang sudah separuh jalan memasukan junior Tao kedalam mulutnya harus berhenti sejenak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar memperhatikan ekspresi kebingungan Tao.

"Memrmmanjammkannmu… " guman Kris tidak jelas karena mulutnya sudah penuh dengan milik Tao. "Apahh gehh? Tidak jelas!"

Akhhhah…

Pekikan Tao menggema saat Kris menggigit kecil juniornya. Kris malas menjelaskan kepada Tao, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatanya mengulum dan menghisap milik Tao hingga membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Ah,, WuFan geh… nikmattt… ahh!" Kris menyeringai begitu Tao mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukannya, yaitu memanjakan milik pemuda panda itu.

'Kena kau baby Tao' batin Kris girang. Ia juga merasakan membernya yang sudah sangat hard dibalik jeansnya saat mendengar pekikan erotis Tao. Kris semakin bersemangat menghisap dan mengulum junior Tao membuat tubuh Tao bergetar dengan peluh yang semakin membanjir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"WuFan gehh…. Ohhh! S-sudah a-akuh mau pipiss…"

Kris sedikit mengernyit heran, ia tau kalau Tao sebentar lagi akan klimaks, tapi kenapa Tao berkata ingin buang air kecil? jangan bilang si panda ini mengira kalau cairan yang akan keluar dari juniornya bukan sperma? _For God Sake_! Betapa polosnya dirimu TaoZi… Kris tidak mengindahkan permintaan Tao tetapi semakin gencar menghisap, mengulum dan menggigiti batang junior Tao.

Aaahhhhh …..

Lengguhan panjang Tao terdengar nyaring di telinga Kris. Ia bisa merasakan cairan kenikmatan Tao memenuhi mulutnya, cairan yang sangat manis seperti orangnya. Kris menelan seluruh cairan itu tanpa sisa.

Tubuh Tao lemas seketika, kedua mata pandanya terpejam juga nafasnya yang memburu. Kris yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menurunkan zipper celana miliknya. Kris menjilat bibirnya, ia meraih kedua paha dalam Tao lalu melebarkannya sehingga membuat kedua matanya dimanjakan dengan sesuatu yang sangat indah.

"Baiklah TaoZi, sekarang saatnya making love. Kau siap BaoBei?" melihat Tao mengangguk, Kris sudah tidak sungkan lagi.

"Lets making this and_"

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Tao sayang! Kau ada didalam? Mama tidak jadi berangkat ke Canada baby. Ayo kita pulang kerumah sekarang. Mama akan memasak _frougglatte cake_ kesukaanmu sayang. Ayo Tao saatnya _go home_!"

Hening

"Mama?" tanya Tao sambil mengerjapkan kedua mata pandanya. Kris juga menghentikan pergerakannya. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama saling berpandangan.

"Tao? Baby? Kau dengar mama?" tanya nyonya Huang lagi.

"Aku membawa kunci duplikatnya. Kris dan Tao pasti sedang tidur siang. Kau bisa membangunkan Tao setelah ini." Kris terbelalak begitu juga Tao, mendengar kata kunci duplikat ada ditangan nyonya Wu.

Duangh

Bruk

Arggh!

"Ah,, maaf WuFan ge, Tao tidak sengaja lagi. Ini gawat jangan sampai mama tau Tao baru saja bermain This and That…"

Tao langsung menaikkan celananya lalu meraih kaosnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai kamar Kris kemudian memakainya. Mengacuhkan sosok Kris yang terjengkang di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan. Bayangkan saja Tao lagi-lagi menendangnya hingga tersungkur dan jatuh dari atas kasur dengan tidak elitnya. Bahkan junior Kris masih berdenyut sakit karena aktifitas yang baru setengah jalan itu.

Ceklek

Tepat saat Tao memasang wajah manisnya dengan senyuman serta Kris yang baru saja menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh bawahnya yang sedikit terekspos karena celananya yang terlepas hingga sebatas lutut saat akan melakukan making love tadi. Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka menampakkan dua sosok wanita paruh baya yang memandang heran suasana kamar.

"Kalian tidak sedang tidur siang?" tanya nyonya Wu heran. Wanita itu mengarahkan matanya pada putranya Kris yang duduk dilantai dengan selimut yang menggulung sebagian tubuhnya.

"Kau sedang apa Yifan?"

Kris menelan salivanya. Tapi diam-diam ia sudah berhasil menarik jeansnya dibalik selimut, lalu menaikkan resletingnya hingga terkunci kembali. Merasa sudah sempurna, Kris bangkit lalu melepas selimut dari tubuhnya.

"Aku dan Tao baru saja mau tidur siang tetapi begitu mendengar suara bibi Huang dari luar pintu, membuat Tao langsung terbangun." Jawab Kris sambil melirik Tao yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Ohh…

Kedua wanita itu saling mengangguk mengerti.

"TaoZi, mama tidak jadi ke Canada, semua urusan sudah selesai disana. Papamu menelpon mama saat di perjalanan tadi. Jadi mama menjemputmu sekarang. Ayo kita pulang ke rumah, mama akan memasak special. Oh, dan Kris. Kau bisa ikut kami kalau mau. Bukankah kau belum pernah bermain kerumah bibi?"

Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan.

Tao menggeleng sementara Kris tersenyum misterius. Hmm… tak apa sekarang gagal lagi, mungkin tidak untuk nanti malam.

"Tidak masalah bibi Huang. Kris akan sangat senang berkunjung kerumah bibi. Apalagi kalau diizinkan menginap sekalian." tutur Kris penuh harap. Nyonya Wu menggeleng dan Nyonya Huang tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk setuju. Mata panda milik Tao membulat begitu melihat ibunya menyetujui permintaan Kris seniornya itu.

Tao benar-benar khawatir, jika Kris menginap pasti seniornya itu akan meneruskan permainan this and that itu… ini gawat! Bagaimana kalau ibunya nanti tau? Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Tapi memang permainan itu asyik dan nikmat seperti yang dikatakan Kris, benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya, kalau boleh jujur Tao ingin bermain lagi. Tapi….

Lamunan Tao buyar saat mendnegar suara bass milik Kris.

"Benarkah?" ulang kris masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi nanti malam aku ada urusan di hotel sampai tengah malam. Kurasa Kris bisa menjadi teman bermain Tao agar tidak jenuh menjaga rumah sampai aku pulang. Baiklah TaoZi, kita pulang sekarang."

Nyonya Huang dan Nyonya Wu berbalik meninggalkan kamar Kris sambil mengobrol, meninggalkan dua sosok pemuda yang saling berpandangan penuh arti. Kris menyeringai semenatara Tao mengembangkan senyumnya.

"TaoZi, lets continue to making this and that…" bisik Kris tepat digendang telinga Tao membuat pemuda panda itu tersipu lalu mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Argghhhh!

"Sakitttttttttt! Mamaaaaaa Tao tidak mau making this and thattttttttttt!"

Kris menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan super kencang Tao. Padahal baru ujung juniornya saja yang menempel pada dinding rektum pemuda panda itu. Tapi tao sudah histeris duluan.

Duanghh

Brak

Awww!

"TaooooZiiiiiiii! Kenapa kau menendangku lagiiiiiii?"

"Maaf _ge._ Tao tidak sengajaa…." Ucap Tao polos membuat Kris mendesah. Kalau begini caranya, kapan making love yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan?

**.**

**.**

**Tao Zi! Lets Making This & That**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the FIN**

FF KRISTAO pertamaku. Karena liat pic KrisTao di wall FB. FF ini gia dedikasikan buat **Zhe'st-miea YouWnaa.**

Gimana Ficnya? Cocok nggak gia nulis Fic KRISTAO? Ini couple lain pertama yang gia tulis setelah sebelumnya nulis YunJae. Moga feelnya tetep dapat.

Yang baca, boleh minta riviwnya? Suara kalian akan gia buat sebagai bahan pertimbangan. Thank you yang sudah mampir, baca dan coment sekaligus. ^^


End file.
